


Flash Back

by WheretheRiverflows



Series: Dating Robin Buckley [3]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual pining (but only a little), overwhelming fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: You reflect on how far you’ve come in your relationship with Robin





	Flash Back

You sat on Robin’s desk chair, spinning around slowly, your eyes flicking from her to the ceiling back to her. She was sitting on her bed, flipping the pages of her winter break assigned reading book remarkably fast. You breathed out a loud sigh. Robin closed her book and propped her elbow up on her knee, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

“Can I help you with anything,” she asked monotonously while batting her eyelashes. You looked at her with mirth in your eyes as you continued spinning.

“Nope,” you said, popping the p.

You heard Robin get up from her bed and walk over to you. Suddenly, the chair stopped spinning and Robin had her arms on either side of you on the desk, holding you in your position with your knees up to your chest. 

Robin had a smug smirk on her face while yours was getting progressively more and more warm.

“You sure?”

You hesitated only a second before pecking her lips and pulling back. She laughed at you and pulled you to her by the collar of your sweater. She kissed you passionately, her teeth grazing your lips and driving you crazy. She pulled away too quickly and hopped back on her bed.

“Stay still and stop distracting me. I’m almost finished with this.”

You did as she said, folding your arms on the desk top and resting your head there. As you looked at Robin, you remembered so many things about your relationship that lead you to this moment.

~Sophomore year~

You stepped into the drama classroom of Hawkins High School, ready to impress everyone with your incredible acting skills you’d worked on all summer. Freshman year was a bust but you were determined to make sophomore year, and every year after, your bitch.

Except, you would die of a heart attack before Christmas.

Robin Buckley was here. The same Robin Buckley you’d had a crush on since 8th grade. 

You’d broken up with your boyfriend the summer before 8th grade. All he’d want to do is kiss and for some reason, it was really gross to you. You’d never wanted to kiss someone less than your boyfriend.

Then, on the first day, Robin had stepped into your homeroom and everything made sense. You now knew why you didn’t want to kiss boys and why you got grossed out whenever you thought about marrying a boy.

It was because you liked girls. 

Robin had sat down next to you. You felt your heart going a thousand miles a minute.

“I’m Robin,” the girl beside you said, flicking her waist length hair out of the way. You remembered wanting to run your hands through her thick, long locks back when you were so obsessed with her. 

“Y/N,” you managed to say without stuttering.

“Cool,” Robin said, turning her attention to the front of the room. 

And that was that. From then on, you’d had a massive crush on her. She was funny and smart. She was in band and was a good actress and knew two languages and was learning a third! You were pretty sure you were in love with her.

Standing in the doorway to the drama classroom two years later, you vowed then and there to become her friend because even if she didn’t like girls, at least you would be satisfied being just friends. All this before you marched right over to her and asked her to hang out after school.

~Junior year~

Well this wasn’t ideal. Both you and Robin had plans to be the lead in the spring play. The entire drama class was divided on who should play the lead because you were both phenomenal.

It especially made it hard because it could totally damage your friendship. You were still crushing on her hardcore and if anything happened to your friendship, you’d probably drop dead. 

“Alright kids! We can’t keep going on like this,” Mrs. MacKenzie said. “We’ll just have both girls run the scene and we’ll see who deserves the part. This way, it will truly be fair.”

You read over the script and cringed when you saw that there was a kissing scene. 

“Ugh, I’d rather keel over than kiss Brian DeBacker,” Robin whispered to you.

“I was thinking the same thing,” you replied giggling. Robin joined in soon after.

“Are you girls ready? Your giggling over there tells me you are.”

In the end, you bombed it. You just couldn’t kiss Brian without wanting to gag. At least Robin seemed happy. That’s what really mattered to you.

All the time you’d spent in the drama room meant that it was late in the afternoon and, with it being the tail end of February, it had started raining hard. Brian DeBacker offered Robin a ride that she refused, claiming that she had to give you a ride home.

“What are you talking about? I walk home,” you whispered.

“Not today you’re not! It’s pouring outside! I’m not gonna let you get a cold because of me.”

Robin wrapped her arm around your shoulder and the two of you hustled to her bike. You let her get on and hopped onto the bar on the back wheel.

It had been thirty minutes, longer than it would’ve taken you to even walk home. 

“Robin, you know the way to my house, you’ve been there before! What’s the deal?”

“Maybe I don’t want you to leave me just yet,” she said quietly. You almost couldn’t hear her over the rain.

“Wait, Robin, what?”

Robin slowed down into a secluded area before she climbed off her bike with you hopping off before her. You stood together under a tree that did nothing to cover you from the rain.

“I don’t want you to leave me,” she said matter of factly.

“Robin, we see each other every day. What do you-“

“Why couldn’t you kiss Brian today?”

You flinched, your heart slamming against your rib cage as you fidgeted with your fingers.

“W-What do you mean?”

“What I mean is,” Robin said softly, her voice turning dangerous as she caged her arms around either side of you, a tree trunk digging into your back. “You’re a phenomenal actress and competitive to boot. You would never blow a role, not even for me.”

“T-There will be other plays. Brian just isn’t that cute,” you said, swallowing thickly, your eyes dancing everywhere except Robin’s face and her intense eyes.

“Have you had your first kiss, Y/N?”

“No,” you whispered.

“Do you want to,” Robin asked, her ocean blue eyes reflecting the fear that you felt in your body.

“Yes.”

Robin leaned forward slowly, her eyes hooded and her lips parted. When your lips met hers, you felt a jolt of electricity run through your body. Is this how it felt to kiss someone you really like? Is this how it really felt to kiss the right person?

Robin’s lips were open so you parted yours and suddenly your tongues were involved in the equation. It wasn’t nearly as gross as you remembered from 7th grade.

Robin’s arms slid around your waist as she pulled away from you, locking eyes with yours. You snaked your own arms around her shoulders, pressing your forehead to hers. 

“So, how’d I do,” she asks a bit breathless.

“Better than I could have ever imagined.”

Robin straightened up but still kept her arms around you.

“You imagined kissing me?” Disbelief soaked through her tone.

You nodded gently. Robin was silent for a moment and you could see her brain trying to process the information that you’d given her. This is what you were afraid of. You messed up your friendship, the one you’d worked so hard to cultivate. This was your fault.

But why would Robin kiss you unless she felt the same? What was that about? She never wanted you to leave her side but what did that even mean? 

“I feel the same way.”

Your eyes immediately welled with tears.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Robin said, also tearfully.

You both leaned forward to kiss again and it was still as electric and as shocking as it was the first time. Robin pressed her body into you and you let out an involuntary groan. You could feel her body on yours. The firmness of her thighs and the softness of her breasts. The brushing of her torso against yours. You pulled her even closer, relishing the feeling of someone on your body.

You continued to kiss until you had to pull away to sneeze.

“Maybe we should finally go to your house.”

~Summer before Senior year~

You were so giddy you felt like throwing up. Your little brown bag holding your purchase bounced against your leg every few seconds. You turned into Scoops Ahoy, your girlfriends workplace, and saw her immediately at the counter. She smiled widely at you and you did the same.

“Ahoy, can I get anything for you today?”

“Hmm,” you hummed, tapping your chin. “I think I’ll have the blonde.”

Robin’s cheeks flushed as she laughed at you before moving to the back to get her coworker out of there so the two of you could hang out. It was Steve Harrington out of all people! You two hadn’t been close in school but you were friendly enough with each other. It seemed that he’d learned how not to be an asshole after he’d graduated, which was good for him.

“Hey Y/N,” Steve said, holding his hand out for a fist bump. You tapped his fist with yours while rolling your eyes playfully. Robin tugged you behind the partition and into the back room.

“15 minutes,” Steve called to the two of you. 

“Yeah, yeah, mom!”

The two of you sat down giggling at the table in the back.

“This is a surprise visit! What’s up, babe?”

You lifted the bag over the table and slid it to her.

“I was going to wait for our six months but I just couldn’t.”

Robin opened the bag and pulled out a small box. She made eye contact with you and you only smiled cryptically. She opened the box and gasped.

The ring inside was simple. A thin, silver band with a small 1/2 carat diamond. Robin took it out of the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger, making you flush. You didn’t expect her to do that.

“I love it so much babe. And I love you even more.”

Robin got up from the table and dropped several kisses on your lips. You smiled into every kiss.

“I’ll switch it over to my right hand so nobody suspects anything though.”

You lifted your own right hand that showed a matching ring on your ring finger.

“I understand completely.”

~Present day~

“You’re staring.”

Robin’s voice broke you out of your memories and you lifted your head.

“Sorry, I was spacing out.”

Robin sighed with a smile on her face and tucked her bookmark into her book. She only had a few pages to go. Her arms opened and you crawled into them after nearly launching yourself off her desk chair.

“What were you spacing about?”

“The day when I’ll be able to change my last name to yours.”

“Shut up,” Robin scoffs, running her hands through your hair, her diamond getting caught in a tangle.

“I’m serious. I’ve been thinking about it since 8th grade! Y/N Buckley,” you said wistfully.

Robin’s hands still. 

“That’s funny. I think it was around then that I had a crush on you too.”

“You stopped having a crush on me sophomore year when Tammy Thompson caught your eye,” you said with a mock jealous tone to your voice.

Robin groaned.

“I swear to you, it wasn’t that serious!”

“It better not be! I spent a lot of money on that ring!”

Robin giggles into your hair.

“Is that the only thing you care about?”

“No,” you say, your hands inching closer to the hem of her sweater. “I care about everything having to do with you. I care about you.”

Robin squeals as you sneak your cold hands beneath her sweater but she doesn’t move them away. You run your hand over the smooth curves of her waist as you bury your head in her chest. 

“I love you,” you say.

“I love you too.”


End file.
